Vanilla Body Wash
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Only Tony could notice something so trivial. TIVA! Dedicated to Silent Falling Rain.


**Because everyone could use some fluff(minus Hayley) and humor.**

* * *

"Something is wrong." I said, and Ziva and McGee looked up at me. I sniffed the air again, and looked around some more. I could smell Gibbs' coffee, McGee's cologne, and Ziva's scone. Which smelled really, really good.

"What do you mean, something is wrong?" Ziva asked, looking at me sideways. I sniffed again, and Ziva narrowed her eyes at me.

"Something is… off." I said again, getting up and walking over to McGee's desk. I got down on my knees and sniffed near McGee's legs, and he rolled his eyes.

"Tony, stop it." He said, and I sniffed his ears. He batted at me, and I moved to his hair. He smacked my stomach, and I glared at him.

"Something is wrong here Probie." I said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked in, and I stood up straight.

"Sorry-"

I was cut off when his hand hit the back of my head, and I winced.

"Shutting up." I said, and he looked at me closely. He dropped his empty coffee cup into his trashcan, and then moved out of the bullpen. I waited until the elevator doors shut completely to look back at McGee.

"Did you get another _facial lotion_ Probie?" I asked, and he glared at me.

"No, I did not." He said, and he turned back to his computer. I glared at him before looking at the boss's desk. I walked over and sniffed the air, then frowned.

No, just smelled like the same old, same old.

I looked over at Ziva, and smirked. I walked over in front of her desk, crouching down. I sniffed the desk, and she looked at me. She raised her eyebrows, and folded her hands.

"What do you want Tony?" She asked, and I sniffed her computer. I saw her slightly smile, and then she frowned at me.

"Something is off. I have to find out what." I said, looking at her. She looked the same, just as McGee did.

"What do you mean Tony?" She asked, and I sniffed her pencil. She grabbed it back, glaring at me.

"Something smells different." I said, and she narrowed her eyes at me again. She pursed her lips, and I sniffed the air around her desk. I moved around the desk, sniffing closer to her body. She swatted at me, and I smiled. I stood behind her, and bent down to sniff her hair.

"DiNozzo! What are you doing?" She asked, turning around and standing up. I backed up a little, keeping my hands behind my back in case she wanted to hit a pressure point. I smiled at her, and leaned forward. I move my head to her shoulder, sniffing her neck, and she pushed me back. I saw the twinkle in her eye, but she covered it up with a glare.

"What are you two doing?"

We both jumped, and I ended up falling against the filing cabinets behind her desk. Gibbs was leaning over the wall adjacent to her desk, and he had a smirk on his face.

"We-"

"I-"

We both stopped talking, and looked at each other. I then noticed the tinge of red on Ziva's cheeks, and I couldn't help but smile. It disappeared when Gibbs slapped the back of my head, and Ziva smirked. She gaped at him as he slapped the back of her head as well.

"I didn't do anything." She said, sounding shocked. Gibbs glared at her. He didn't say anything as he moved away, going up the stairs to the director's office. When he disappeared, Ziva glared at me.

"What was that about?" She asked, her voice angry. I tried to move, but she pushed me back onto her filing cabinet.

"You changed body washes. Was some kind of citrus, now it's vanilla." I said, and Ziva opened her mouth but shut it. She moved to sit back in her seat, and I looked at the back of her head. I stood back up, moving so I was right behind her and rested my hands on either side of her desk.

"It goes better with your shampoo." I whispered in her ear, and McGee coughed. We both looked at him, and he covered his mouth.

"Got something to say Probie?" I asked, and he flapped his mouth like a fish.

"Well, I was going to say you guys should probably get back to work, but if you want to have sex I can leave." He said, and I gaped at him. He shrugged, and I looked at Ziva.

"When did he get a backbone?" I asked her, and she shrugged.

"Probably when you started to notice what kind of body wash I use." She said, and I grinned.

"Well that means about…." I stopped, and she grinned.

"Exactly."

* * *

**Ah, Tony. Caught knowing what Ziva smells like. *sigh* **

**Reveiws for Izzy? :)**


End file.
